


Glasses

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, and knows exactly what hes doing, especially from a certain angel, for once in his life, he is not used to getting compliments, speechless crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Crowley gets a compliment from Az and has no idea how to react.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% blame [this art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185395029379/kokoko-sir) for this. It's so good and i love it so much. I just had to write it. Also definitely had to reference [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185438118204/hc-that-crowleys-eyes-do-the-thing-cats-eyes-do) because of reasons.

Crowley flopped into a chair, throwing one leg over the arm and leaned into the back corner. Aziraphale pursed his lips slightly at the disregard for the furniture in his bookshop, but Crowley had been careful of the surrounding stacks of books, and didn’t hit a single one.   

They had been out to lunch (sushi) and Crowley didn’t have anything else going on, so he decided to follow Aziraphale back to the shop. Aziraphale was puttering around, talking about some new/old first editions he got that Crowley already couldn’t remember, not that he didn’t _care_ , but he could never keep the multitude of authors straight anyway.

He knew Aziraphale just loved talking about his books to anyone who would listen, and Crowley was used to being that person. Besides he always looked so _happy_ when going on about his new favorite of this century; Crowley was more than willing to let him go on about them.

Aziraphale paused and took a step closer to Crowley. He looked up as Aziraphale reached out, “You know, you don’t need to wear these when we’re alone.” Crowley looked up at him as he pulled the glasses off, folded them gently, and placed them on a stack of books next to the chair. He was still gazing down at him, with a soft little smile that Crowley couldn’t quite read, “You have such beautiful eyes.”

Crowley could _feel_ his traitorous pupils dilate in pleasure at the compliment as Aziraphale continued talking, “I know you have to wear the glasses to hide them from the humans, and the ones you have been wearing for the past few decades really are quite fetching, but the doors are locked, it’s just us. And my books of course.”

Crowley just sat there in stunned silence for much longer than he would have liked to admit; not having a returning quip for anything Aziraphale said was a sin all its own, and seeing Aziraphale’s pleased little smile, he knew it too.

He finally recovered enough to reply, “Yeah, well. Just don’t expect me to start reading, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s smile widened, “Wouldn’t dream of it, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
